


She Has Your Eyes

by spockspeak



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Space Husbands, Star Trek - Freeform, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockspeak/pseuds/spockspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock meet their surrogate daughter for the first time. Jim surprises Spock with a rather sentimental name for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the deleted (WHY WAS IT DELETED) scene from the 2009 Star Trek film.

Jim took Spock's hand for a brief moment before entering the room. The instant he felt his partner's consciousness fill his mind, and as soon as that marvelous Vulcan strength became his, he felt better. 

His first officer's voice filled his mind. There is no reason to be anxious about meeting the child/I am quite functional/Captain are you unwell 

"I'm fine," Jim said, letting out a breath. "Are you ready?" He asked Spock. 

"Affirmative." 

Jim nodded and squared his shoulders, letting go of Spock's hand as they entered. He did not need SPOCK's strength, not anymore. 

Almost immediately upon entering the room he was assaulted by an excited Bones brandishing a clipboard. 

"6 pounds four ounces, ten inches tall, perfectly healthy little girl," he said, smiling (or rather frowning, which was how Bones smiled) at his board, then at Kirk. 

“Girl,” Jim parroted lightly, staring past Bones to the woman lying on the bed in the med bay. 

She was still covered by a blanket, buttons flashing on the wall behind her. A tiny bundle of cloth moved in her arms. Jim’s breath caught. The woman — Alice —looked up and Jim was once again startled by the blueness of her eyes. They couldn’t have picked a better surrogate. In that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. 

That moment ended when he looked down, and saw his daughter for the first time. He stared at her hungrily, taking in every feature. A human. A child. His child. 

“She’s beautiful,” he croaked, ignoring the sound of his own voice. If ever he had license to be unprofessional, it was now. 

“She has your eyes.”

“She does? Spock, she has my eyes!” Jim called, aware that Spock had not yet approached their child. 

He felt when his th’y’la moved behind him; felt the tremor in his fingers as Spock laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder. 

“She has my ears,” Spock observed, his voice infinitesimally wavering. 

“Yes. Vulcan baby girl. Oh my God.”

Spock stiffened. “Is that not satisfactory, Captain?” 

“Are you kidding?” Jim turned, wrapping his arm around Spock’s waist, leaning his head against his first officer’s chest. “I’m sorry Spock, but I’m pretty sure she’s even more beautiful than you are.” 

Bones snorted from the corner of the room.

“Do you want to hold her?” Alice asked.

Jim held out his arms as the child was passed along. His breath stilled as he looked at her, felt her body heat against him, felt her breath against his own. 

“She’s so little,” he whispered. 

“As the child has just been born—”

“Spock, come on, no logic in the med bay.” 

“I wish to try something,” Spock said, reaching his hand into a familiar gesture. 

“No—wait, Spock, don’t you think it’s a little soon—?”

“On the contrary, Captain. Vulcan childrens’ telepathic ability needs to be honed quite early. She will not be hurt. I simply wish to greet her.” 

“Will she hear you?”

“We shall see,” Spock said, lowering his fingers to the child’s face. Almost instantly, her eyes and mouth opened and she let out a loud, shrill squeal. Jim jumped.  
Spock’s eyes flashed open, and a rare smile curled about his lips. 

“She knows us,” he said quietly. “Fascinating.” 

Jim’s eyes swam. He hadn’t seen Spock this visibly emotional since their first night together. Not even when they had first discussed having children did Spock break. It had been the next “logical step in their relationship.” Now, finally, Jim saw the impact, and he couldn’t help himself. He pulled Spock’s head down with his free hand and kissed his Vulcan for as long a moment as Spock would permit. Dimly, through his joy, he noticed Bones watching them from the corner of the med bay; even Alice smiled through tears. 

Jim moved to hand the child back to her, but she shook her head. “She’s yours now, Captain,” Alice said. “I am so happy for you both.” 

Jim could only nod. 

“What are you going to call her?” 

Jim looked at Spock. They had discussed every possibility, ever monumental Terran or Vulcan leader, both genders, both worlds. But there was one option they hadn’t considered, one Jim had hesitated to suggest, given its sentimentality. 

“Spock…”

“Yes, Captain?” Spock’s attention now rested on the child, who was firmly grasping his pinky finger. 

“I...I wish to present an alternative name to the options previously discussed,” Kirk said carefully. 

“And what would that be?” Spock’s voice came out as a coo, and Jim almost died on the spot. He would never let Spock forget that one. 

“I thought we might call her...Amanda,” he said carefully. “After your mother.” 

Spock’s head snapped up, his eyes full of fire — and then, utter and complete sadness. 

Jim shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up—” 

“You misunderstand my reaction,” Spock said in a devilishly even tone. “I find your suggestion quite satisfactory.” 

“You—you do?” 

Spock met his eyes, and Jim was overwhelmed with what he saw there. What Spock was letting him see. He could not respond. Spock didn’t speak either, not until he looked down at their daughter again, still cradled in Jim’s arms. He smiled again, brushing his fingers across her face.

“Hello, Amanda. Welcome aboard.”


End file.
